


Phantom Thief Tomfoolery

by Pixxyofice



Series: Pix's Chat Fics [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Rated teen for swearing, i thought about my other one and went 'hmmmmmmmmm', yes you do see this right this is another group chat fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: [Typo Child] everything went SO MUCH SNMOOTHER[Typo Child] Do Not.[Crime Child] Snmoother[Art Child] Snmoother[Sweets Child] Snmoother[Biker Child] Snmoother.---With the new information they had, they got some free time to kill! ... help
Series: Pix's Chat Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Phantom Thief Tomfoolery

**Author's Note:**

> p4 group chat names are the same from the last fic in the series.
> 
> This time we have some new p5 group chat names!
> 
> Akira - Crime Child  
> Ryuji - Typo Child  
> Ann - Sweets Child  
> Yusuke - Art Child  
> Makoto - Biker Child
> 
> alas, poor ryuji.

7/3/2016  
11:42 am

**Nsaty Cirme Chilred**

**[Typo Child]** akria what the fuck

I would say im sorry  **[Crime Child]  
** but im not  **[Crime Child]**

**[Sweets Child]** oh. my god.  
**[Sweets Child]** i am LOVING this

**[Typo Child]** I don't!

**[Art Child]** Aren't those typos in the chat name typos Ryuji has made before?

It is apparently Wild Card Tradition  **[Crime Child]  
** to tease your best bro  **[Crime Child]**

**[Typo Child]** trADITION?

**[Sweets Child]** 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Souji was talking to me about his Wild Card Adventures  **[Crime Child]  
** Still weird to think we have Personas in common by the way **[Crime Child]  
** And he heard about another Wild Card whose closest bud was teased A Lot  **[Crime Child]**

**[Art Child]** A well established tradition, then.  
**[Art Child]** I did laugh when I checked my phone at lunch.

**[Sweets Child]** good, you're eating.

**[Typo Child]** oh yeah your inaba pals are teaching you persona shit  
**[Typo Child]** like superhero mentors teaching the newbie how to use their powers

You're So Right  **[Crime Child]**

**[Sweets Child]** Didn't you say that they were barred from this place for stupid reasons or something?  
**[Sweets Child]** So it's like... the mentors who can no longer do heroics, but know that we can and are helping us reach our full potential!  
**[Sweets Child]** Or something.

**[Art Child]** It certainly was appreciated during our exploration of the Palace.

**[Typo Child]** everything went SO MUCH SNMOOTHER  
**[Typo Child]** Do Not.

Snmoother  **[Crime Child]**

**[Art Child]** Snmoother

**[Sweets Child]** Snmoother

**[Biker Child]** Snmoother.

**[Typo Child]** MAKOTO?!

Makoto you didnt need to Murder him holy shit  **[Crime Child]**

**[Typo Child]** If i truly had superpowers i'd be zapping your asses off right now

**[Sweets Child]** ajgenfkelafhgejkajghefMAKOTO

If only.  **[Crime Child]  
** You Now Have The Magical Power Of A Persona!  **[Crime Child]  
** Enjoy The Bonus Of Being Able To Set Shit On Fire  **[Crime Child]  
** In Real Life!  **[Crime Child]**

**[Typo Child]** Being able to use my persona's powers anywhere would be so sick dude

**[Sweets Child]** I would be able to burn people's eyeballs ❤️

Note to self Fire Persona Users tend to want to really set things on fire  **[Crime Child]**

**[Art Child]** ... Makoto, you've been typing for a while. Something wrong?

**[Biker Child]** I couldn't really think of a good way to put this.  
**[Biker Child]** I kind of blew up a part of my wall today?

**[Typo Child]** WHAT

**[Sweets Child]** ummmmmm??

**[Art Child]** pardon?

?! **[Crime Child]**

**[Typo Child]** makoto please type faster how hte hell did you blow up your wall

**[Biker Child]** I was getting stressed over how I would balance my studying and my life as a Phantom Thief, because I do still care for those things! I noticed a strange humming sound that was getting louder, and when i looked at my hand, there was this orb of blue energy and my Persona yelled at me to get it away from me, so I did.  
 **[Biker Child]** _[sent [Whoops.png]]  
_ **[Biker Child]** hte

**[Typo Child]** i wis h you hadnt caught onto that so quickly

Hold a moment  **[Crime Child]**

7/3/2016  
11:57 am

**Dumbasses of Inaba**

Why did None of you tell me having Personas gave you Powers **[be gay do crime]**

**[thats gay]** ... rise how the hell did u not tell akira about the thing that makes you able to read emotions

**[sew whats up]** I thought thatd be the first thing you tell him, honestly.

Rise.  **[be gay do crime]  
** How did you Forget to tell me about The Cool Power Thing  **[be gay do crime]**

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** we all see you typing, rise.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** I THOUGHT I HIT SEND, I WAS TIRED YESTERDAY

Rise why did you think That was something to Save For Last  **[be gay do crime]**

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** Oh look its my agency gotta go!!!

**[thats gay]** fckin liar

Yeah one of my teammates just yknow  **[be gay do crime]  
** Blew Up Her Wall On Accident  **[be gay do crime]**

**[thats gay]** o god

**[sew whats up]** The first accident I saw with our powers was a few days after I joined the team.  
**[sew whats up]** Chie gripped onto me and froze my arm. Solid.

**[thats gay]** souji accidntlly electrocuted a cat nd spent the rest of the evenin apologizing

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** Did you really need to tell him that?

**[thats gay]** yes.

Im glad Makoto didn't Blow Her House Up then **[be gay do crime]**

7/3/2016  
12:01 pm

**Nsaty Cirme Chilred**

**[Sweets Child]** Moment Held

**[Biker Child]** It is rather amusing seeing you react, I'll admit.

**[Typo Child]** I wonder if it was the right choice makig you a part of the team.

**[Sweets Child]** Don't be rude, Ryuji!  
**[Sweets Child]** Also. makig

**[Art Child]** Makig

**[Biker Child]** makig.  
**[Biker Child]** This is actually making me feel a bit better about almost blowing myself up. Thanks, Ryuji.

**[Typo Child]** Why.

makig  **[Crime Child]**

**[Typo Child]** WHY

As long as you continuously make typos we will tease you for it.  **[Crime Child]  
** Anyway yeah our Personas do give us Abilities in the Real World  **[Crime Child]  
** Explains why Chie wears skirts in winter actually  **[Crime Child]**

**[Art Child]** That does explain why my enviroments don't seem to be as chilly.

**[Typo Child]** ...

**[Sweets Child]** Ryuji, whatcha doin'?

**[Typo Child]** I'm heading over to Leblanc and I am GOING to ELECTOCUTE YOU FOR THIS CHAT NAME

YOU WON'T CATCH ME  **[Crime Child]  
** I HAVE THE POWER OF DARKNESS ON MY SIDE  **[Crime Child]**

**[Biker Child]** Did I start this?

**[Sweets Child]** Yes. Welcome to the team, enjoy your stay, thanks for encouraging me to start swinging little fireballs around!

**[Biker Child]** Please. Don't do that.

7/4/2016  
12:30 pm

**Dumbasses of Inaba**

Question  **[be gay do crime]  
** Did you guys develop a resistance to getting shocked **[be gay do crime]  
** is that a Possibility in my future **[be gay do crime]**

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen i love persona users being able to use some of their elemental powers okay listen- LISTEN
> 
> (Futaba, listening in on her bug: i have so many questions and i don't know where to start?)


End file.
